Tortura
by May Traumend
Summary: TRADUCCION/ Hermione Granger no confiesa, no importa las veces que haya sido torturada. "Cuando le miro a los ojos, se ve satisfecho. La punta de su lengua se asoma para lamer sus labios, y el miedo se apodera de mí" ONESHOT


**Muy buenas chicas! Antes que nada quiero decir que el disclamer de esta historia tiene un nuevo tinte: La historia no es mía, es una traducción de la genial elizaye, cuyo perfil está aquí mismo en ff y que me ha dado su permiso para escribirlo. Incluso ella dice que ha estudiado 3 años español y que va a querer leerlo para refrescar la memoria. Espero que lo disfrutéis como lo he disfrutado yo. Es rated M porque, aunque no hay sexo propiamente dicho, hay escenas muy explicitas. He sido completamente fiel, palabra por palabra al texto original, e incluso he hecho los mismos párrafos y la estructura igual. Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**And now for you, elizaye, that I know that you're Reading this, I hope you like the translate. I've been completely faithful to your words, word by word, and… well, not with the "" because in Spanish is with a -, but well, I think that you won't have problems to understand the dialogues. Enjoy!**

Tortura

Abro mis ojos. La oscuridad me rodea.

La antorcha del pasillo se ha apagado.

Mi boca está seca. Mi estomago ruge. No puedo recordar la última vez que comí.

Por un momento visualizo una mesa frente a mí, llena de platos a rebosar de comida. Un festín; debe de ser algo que yo recuerdo de antes de terminar aquí. Si, incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y vi un cielo tormentoso, el techo encantado del Gran Comedor.

Parpadeo, y todo vuelve a quedar a oscuras.

Ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.

Me pregunto qué hora es. Qué día. Qué mes. Qué _año_.

Yo se que ha sido mas de un año porque han cambiado los turnos varias veces. Cuando mi oído escuchaba mejor, oí a alguien decir que cambiaban los turnos de trabajo cada tres o cuatro meses.

Trabajo. ¿Qué descripción es esa para el tipo de cosas que nos hicieron?

Recuerdo bien al primer hombre.

Él había entrado y me dijo que sería mejor para mi si no ofrecía resistencia. Creo que le escupí. Él no se sintió insultado. Al parecer, muchos prisionesor securren a escupir cuando están sin varita y encadenados a una pared. El segundo día lanzó la maldición Imperius sobre mí, pero yo me solté de ella. Mi fuerza de voluntad era muy fuerte entonces.

Todavía es fuerte ahora.

El último hombre… Yo le llamo Pajarillo porque tiene un águila tatuada en el brazo. Y porque le irrita. En mi posición puedo hacer poco más que irritar a mis verdugos.

Qué patética existencia.

Hay un fuerte golpe. Alguien acaba de entrar en el pasillo.

He oído maldecir a alguien acerca de la oscuridad.

El parpadeo de luz se derrama en mi celda de la sala. Él debe de haber vuelto a encender la antorcha.

Ni un minuto después, escucho los gritos.

No

Otra vez no.

Me retiro a la seguridad de mis pensamientos.

¿En qué estaba pensando antes?

El primer hombre. Cuando la maldición Imperius no tuvo ningún efecto en mí, regresó con una gran variedad de cuchillos. Rápidamente llegué a odiarlo después de eso.

El recuerdo de mis propios gritos me alertaron sobre los gritos procedentes de la celda vecina.

Me gustaría que usaran un hechizo silenciador sobre los prisioneros

¿No se cansan de gritar de la tortura?

Mi estómago gruñe de nuevo.

Me duelen los brazos, y desearía por billonésima vez poder acostarme.

No había sido separada de la pared en mucho tiempo. El nuevo trabajador me dice que no voy a ser bajada hasta que esté presentable. Me limpia con un movimiento de su varita y se pone a trabajar. Los otros eran mejores. Me permitían bajar para poder asearme. Era raro, pero sucedió.

Los gritos.

No los soporto.

Me hacen gritar también.

Me gustaría poder tener un sentido del tiempo. ¿Es de día o de noche? Es imposible saberlo aquí.

Entonces escucho otro golpe en el exterior.

Debe de ser él.

Me estremezco involuntariamente y me preparo para lo que me espera.

No me he rendido hasta ahora, y no me voy a rendir hoy.

Cuando se abre la puerta estoy mirando al suelo. Sé que viene a torturarme, pero no quiero mirarle hasta que no sea absolutamente necesario.

Es cobarde. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Granger.

La voz es familiar, pero no es el hombre de siempre. Mi cabeza me traiciona.

Ojos grises.

Pelo rubio.

El mismo desprecio.

Draco Malfoy.

Mierda.

No puedo creer que tenga tanta mala suerte.

De repente tomo conciencia de mi precario aspecto, y no me gusta que me vea así.

Estoy vestida con harapos. Cubierta de suciedad. Mi cabello está enmarañado. Me sorprende que aún reconozca mi cara.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente, las primeras palabras en salir de sus labios fueron:

-Estás horrible.

-como tú.

Estoy mintiendo, y él lo sabe. Se ve perfecto, tan minuciosamente impecable tan siempre.

Él apunta su varita hacia mi y murmura el encantamiento de limpieza para limpiarme.

Él no dice nada durante mucho rato, y todo lo que escuchamos es el grito procedente de la celda de al lado.

Rapidamente comienzo a impacientarme.

-¿Has venido solo para quedarte ahí? – Carraspeo. Me escuece la garganta cuando hablo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Me niego a retirar mi mirada de la suya. Al final, el cede, y le dirijo una sonrisa triunfante.

Él agita su varita, conjurando un vaso de cristal.

-Aguamenti.

Yo estrecho los ojos frente al vaso de agua.

Me reflejo en él.

-Si no tienes sed, solo tienes que decirlo. No te voy a obligar a beber.

Estuve a punto de apartar la cabeza, pero necesito agua para sobrevivir. Negar un vaso de agua es algo estíúpido.

Abro mi boca un poco y dejo verter el liquido por mi reseca garganta.

Cuando dejo el vaso vacío, se desvanece.

Él se queda de pie justo enfrente de mi. Se me queda mirando como si fuese un especímen.

Todavía estoy impaciente. Quiero demostrarle que no va a poder hacerme confesar, pero si lo único que hace es quedarse ahí de pie, entonces no tengo nada que probar.

-La comadreja ha muerto, ¿lo sabías? –me dice con una sonrisa.

Está mintiendo.

Se inclina mas hacia a mi y vuelvo mi cabeza lejos de él.

Oigo un susurro en mi oído.

-Yo mismo le maté. Vi como la luz se escindía en sus ojos.

No. El está mintiendo. No me lo creo.

-No vas a intentar atacarme? –me pregunta.

-No. Tu no me puedes hacer nada.

El agua ha ayudado mucho. Mi voz es mas reconocible ahora.

Él se separa, y vuelvo la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, con sus frios ojos grises fijos en mi.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Te tendré en la palma de mi mano en las próximas tres sesiones.

-Ah, ¿si? He sido sometida toda una vida a la maldición Cruciatus, he sido fileteada con un cuchico y vuelta a juntar, incluso tu tía no ha conseguido que confiese nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu sí vas a poder, Malfoy?

Hay un brillo en sus ojos cuando termino de hablar. No me gusta.

-Ellos no saben como acercarse a ti –me dice.

-Entonces, saca tu mejor baza.

-No tan deprisa. Debes de estar muriendo de hambre.

No entiendo lo que está tratando de hacer. Si se piensa que tratándome bien va a conseguir tenerme en el bote, es que se ha vuelto loco. Se lo hago saber.

Y se rie.

-No quiero que estés pensando en tu estómago cuando empiece.

Bien entonces. Tengo hambre suficiente como para comerme un elefante.

Pero a pesar de ver llegar mi comida, no puedo dejar de preocupándose por lo que está por venir. Un elfo doméstico entra con varios platos de comida, pero en cuanto Malfoy comienza a darme de comer, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo voy a ser torturado. ¿Existe un método aún más desagradable de la tortura? Sin duda no puede ser peor que tener pedacitos de carne cortadas de mi cuerpo que inmediatamente se vuelven a unir.

Ese había sido el favorito método de tortura del segundo hombre al último. Había trabajado metódicamente, a partir de las pantorrillas, pasando para mis muslos, el estómago, los senos, los brazos. Sobreviví a aquello sólo porque las partes de mi cuerpo volvían a ser conectadas.

Me imagino lo que debió sufrir la gente a la que cortó en pedazos y no pudo reconstruir para llegar a conseguir tal habilidad.

Malfoy golpeó la cuchara contra el liquido de mi plato, y me la volvió a ofrecer. Él debió pensar que estaba reaccionando a la temperatura de la sartén.

Miré sus ojos. Estaban concentrados en mi comida y en mis labios, por el momento.

Me pregunto que pasó con él.

La ultima vez que le vi, Había sido un cobarde. Recuerdo el modo en el que le rogó a un Mortífago que le dejara prescindir de él en el pasillo, durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

No puede haber una manera mas cruel de torturarme. No puede usar nada personal para hacerlo. No puede usar el hecho de que me conoce en mi contra… ¿o si?

Cuando se agota la comida, me siento mejor de lo que me había sentido en días… o semanas.

Por lo menos tengo algo en mi estómago. Y asi no sueno como una vieja moribunda.

Finalmente oigo la puerta de la celda de al lado abrirse y cerrarse. Los gritos se apagan, y un pesado silencio se extiende a su paso.

Los platos vacíos desaparecen de la mesita, y espero una gran variedad de herramientas para tomar su lugar.

¿Cuchillos para carne, un hacha, un martillo, una llave inglesa, un látigo, unas tenazas, una motosierra?

Mi cerebro está lanzando al aire posibilidades sin pensar.

Ni siquiera el señor Carver podría arreglar el daño hecho a una persona por una motosierra, estoy segura.

Malfoy vuelve la cara hacia má.

Mis ojos están sobre la mesa. Aún está vacía.

Dirijo la atención al hombre que se alza sobre mí.

Sonríe de nuevo cuando nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar.

La expectación es como una molestia sin fin. ¿Por qué no empieza simplemente? Quiero que esto termine. Quiero que sepa que no confesaré. Que no va a triunfar.

-Bueno, supongo que no cederás en este momento- dice.

Mi respuesta se vio reflejada al instante.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Comencemos, entonces.

El se da media vuelta y coloca su varita sobre la mesa.

Esto no lo entiendo. ¿no la va a utilizar?

Se da de nuevo media vuelta y da unos pasos en mi dirección.

Estoy preparada para cualquier cosa. No hay nada que pueda hacerme que logre que me asuste.

Oh, me estoy mintiendo a mi misma.

Esa mirada en sus ojos ya me da miedo.

Su mano se acerca a mi clavícula, y yo instintivamente me retiro lejos de su tacto.

Mi reacción le hace sonreir.

En silencio maldigo por haber tenido la reacción que el quería que tuviera.

Descansa su mano en mi clavicula, y esta vez no me inmuto. La palma de su mano es muy suave, y me pregunto cuan dura y aspera se ha vuelto mi piel.

Lentamente desliza su mano por mi cuello y los hoyos de mi mejilla.

Evito la necesidad de dar la vuelta a mi cabeza.

Mi piel se siente arder cuando la mano entra en contacto con mi mejilla.

No es una quemadura de dolor. Claro, no es nada que hubiera sentido antes. Pero no hace daño. Esto lo puedo manejar.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?" Me burlo.

¿Por qué le estoy incitando?

"Yo soy sólo el comienzo."

De repente da media vuelta y levanta su varita, y se que el evento principal está por venir.

Agita su varita.

No hay dolor.

Me tomo un momento para darme cuenta de que él acaba de hacer desvanecer los harapos que llevo, y estoy muy sorprendida por el hecho de que no estoy retorciéndome de dolor.

Entonces me reflejo en él.

-Si vas a violarme ahora, lo siento pero tendrás que buscar algo más. Ya lo han hecho antos. No funcionó entonces y no funcionará ahora.

Mis palabras no parecen tener ningún efecto sobre él. Se vuelve hacia mí y frunce el ceño mientras mira mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

No tengo miedo de que me mire. Este cuerpo es prueba de todo lo que he sufrido.

Su mano toca mi pecho izquierdo. Me pongo muy tensa.

Quiero gritarle que me quite sus manos de encima, pero eso es solo lo que él quiere.

Lo aprieta suavemente y luego toca mi pezón, acariciándolo suavemente en círculos.

Una sacudida de un sentimiento muy fuerte surge a través de mí.

Respiré profundamente.

Todavía no hay dolor.

Él coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas desnudas y se inclina hacia mí.

Vuelvo la cabeza.

Un par de labios acaricia mi cuello, y yo suspiro.

Él deja un rastro de besos con la boca abierta a la baja hasta el valle entre mis pechos, y me siento el calor creciente en mi vientre.

Nunca he sentido esto antes.

Pero no hace daño.

Puedo soportarlo.

Cuando sus labios se cierran alrededor de mis pezones, yo suspiro de nuevo. Mi cuerpo entero se estremece como su lengua remolinos en todo el nudo de endurecimiento.

¿Qué está haciendome?

Por alguna razón, no quiero que se detenga.

Luego sus labios se mueven hacia abajo, dejando un beso en cada una de mis costillas. Su lengua corre a través de una cicatriz recién curada cerca de mi ombligo, y Aprieto los dientes. Eso sí que pica.

Sus manos se han alejado de sus posiciones en mis caderas, deslizándose por mis piernas.

Está de rodillas ahora.

Por un momento me olvido de que soy un prisionero y me pregunto cómo se vería esta extraña a alguien que nos conociera. Draco Malfoy, de rodillas ante un nacido de muggles?

Su mano se ha movido entre mis piernas ahora, separándolas.

Así que me va a violar. Simplemente no va a suceder de inmediato.

Pero esto claramente se siente distinto.

Uno de sus dedos se desliza a lo largo de mis pliegues.

Yo suspiro e intento cerrar las piernas. Pero soy demasiado débil.

Su pulgar frota contra un punto determinado, y no puedo reprimir un gemido.

Mortificada, me muerdo los labios y evito sus ojos.

No hace ningún comentario, pero no se detiene tampoco, moviendo el dedo en círculos pequeños.

Me siento humeda por debajo, y respiro profundamente, en varias ocasiones, para dejar de hacer más ruido.

Estoy ardiendo.

Esto no hace daño, pero quiero gritar.

Sin parar su asalto a esa zona erógena, se desliza el dedo a lo largo de mis pliegues ahoramojados, y mi cuerpo se estremece en la anticipación.

Trato de cerrar mis reacciones en vano.

Estoy temblando en respuesta a su toque.

Por último el dedo deja de moverse, y doy un suspiro de alivio.

Pero cuando le mira a los ojos, se ve satisfecho. La punta de su lengua se asoma para lamer sus labios, y el miedo se apodera de mí.

Él no ha terminado.

Cierro los ojos para escapar de su mirada.

Mala elección.

Cuando su boca atrapa la mia hecha un manojo de nervios, soy atrapada con la guardia baja. Dejo escapar un fuerte gemido. Y después de esa nota en primer lugar, me parece que no puede parar.

Inserta dos dedos en mí, y yo grito.

Alterna entre chupar fuerte y mordisquear con suavidad, manteniendo un ritmo constante con los ejes de los dedos.

Yo gimo sin cesar, poco a poco cada vez más fuerte a la vez que las sensaciones se acumulan.

Me siento tan, tan cerca del borde.

Él retira sus dedos.

Yo gruño de desaprobación y entonces muerde mi labio otra vez.

Estoy decidido a no hacer otro sonido.

Luego de rodar en mi hendidura, y mi voto de silencio se rompe sólo unos segundos después de haber sido hecho.

Introduce la lengua dentro de mi, y gimo.

Las sensaciones que se cruzan a través de mi me nublan la mente.

_Más._

Quiero _más._

Él me da lo que quiero, empujando mas dentro de mí. No se él está leyendo mi mente o si de verdad lo estoy pidiendo en voz alta. He renunciado al control sobre mi cuerpo.

Pero justo cuando estoy llegando al final, justo antes de llegar a la cima, que se aleja, sentado sobre los talones.

Me duele tanto su contacto tan fuerte que me entran ganas de llorar.

-¿Te ha gustado, Granger?

Todavía veo algunos de mis jugos mojando sus labios, goteando por la barbilla. Él sonríe maliciosamente y se relame los labios, Cerrando los ojos como si estuviera saboreando el gusto.

-Eres un manjar.

Por favor, no me dejes así.

No se escucha ni un sonido de mí.

Se limpia la barbilla y se pone de pie.

Tengo la sensación de que ya ha acabado, pero no quiero que se vaya.

Mi cuerpo está tenso. Quiero liberar esa tensión.

No puedo tomarlo.

El se da la vuelta y coge su varita.

-Malfoy –susurro-.

-Oh, no me lo vas a poner fácil, verdad, Sangre Sucia? –me pregunta, dando vueltas con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-.

Ni siquiera me importa que me llame sangre sucia. Solo quiero que su lengua vuelva dentro de mí… no, no creo que me quedara satisfecha ni siquiera con eso. Le quiero dentro de mí.

-Bueno, Granger? ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

Por una vez en mi vida, no sé qué decir.

Una sonrisa diabólica se extiende en sus labios.

"Si me quieres, vas a tener que someterte."

No, no confesaré. No puedo confesar. He sido destrozada. No puedo confesar ahora. No por algo que incluso no me hace daño todavía.

Pero duele. Me siento como si físicamente necesitara de su toque.

-Vas a tener que someterte- repite, y luego baja la voz hasta un susurro mientras se inclina hacia mí-, y vas a tener que pedir limosna.

No puedo resignarme a caer frente a él, y él parece verlo en mis ojos.

-Oh, bien, no te preocupes. Dos veces más y estoy seguro de que estarás suplicando-.

-Te odio –le gruño-.

Estoy alarmada por lo ronca que suena mi voz. ¿De verdad he gritado tanto como para perder mi voz?

-El sentimiento es mútuo, Granger, te lo aseguro.

Sus labios rozan mi frente.

-Hasta la próxima.

Antes de poder añadir una palabra más, se va.

La imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo sobre mí, llenándome de la cabeza a los pies.

Es peor que morir de hambre.

Es peor de la sed.

Peor que toda la basura que me rodea.

Si alguna vez salgo de aquí, voy a matar a Draco Malfoy.

Pero voy a cobrarme mi ración de él primero.

La llama en el pasillo parpadea y se apaga de nuevo.

A lo lejos, oigo más gritos.

Todo lo que puedo pensar es en la próxima vez. Cuando vendrá otra vez?

Jodido infierno sangriento.


End file.
